gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm
MALCOLM: "Hey, isn't that our theme music?" ALEX: "It sure is, and you know what that means? We're about to have a lot of fun together! Are you ready?" MALCOLM: "Yeah, I'm dancing as fast as I can. Would you introduce me?" ALEX: "You got it, partner! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my good friend, MALCOLM!!!!" MALCOLM: "Hey, thank you, thank you. Oh, look at that crowd, thank you. Welcome to my show. And now, I would like to introduce my good buddy, and the man with all the questions, MR. ALEX TREBEK!!!!!" Malcolm was an unsold pilot that is a simple Q&A game with "Malcolm" - a cartoon character manipulated by a puppeteer offscreen. Main Game A question is asked with the answer being two words long. The three contestants would have the chance to buzz in. The two to buzz in the fastest will be given the chance to answer one of the two words of the question. The two players are each awarded 10 points if both get their parts of the answer correct. If one of the contestants is wrong, then Malcolm goes into one of the two slots along with the third contestant and he has to answer a part of a new question. The advantage is that his part of the answer is always right. In addition, he gets the first say regardless of which part. Prior to giving the correct answer to either part, Malcolm usually gives a joker answer. The game then continues as usual. The champion is the first to get 50 points. The contestant who helped give the opponent the win (both contestants answered the question that gave one of them the win) was invited back to the next game. It is unknown what would've happened if both partners made it to 50. Malcolm Pilot 03.jpg Malcolm Pilot 04.jpg Malcolm Pilot 05.jpg Malcolm Pilot 17.jpg Bonus Round Eight categories are presented. Selecting a category caused Alex to read the question under that category with the player and Malcolm each answering one part of the answer. As in the main game, Malcolm's part of the answer is always right. Answering the question correctly reveals the hidden prize and answering an additional question in the same category won the prize. The round lasted for 90 seconds (1½ minutes) and the object is to win as many prizes as possible or to find the $10,000 prize (the $10,000 cannot be won until at least one other prize has been won). Malcolm Pilot 07.jpg Malcolm Pilot 09.jpg Malcolm Pilot 10.jpg Malcolm Pilot 11.jpg Malcolm Pilot 12.jpg Malcolm Pilot 13.jpg Malcolm Pilot 14.jpg Malcolm Pilot 15.jpg Malcolm Pilot 16.jpg More Pictures Malcolm Pilot 01.jpg Malcolm Pilot 02.jpg Malcolm Pilot 06.jpg Malcolm Pilot 08.jpg Malcolm Pilot 18.jpg Trivia Malcolm appeared previously as a mystery guest on an episode of What's My Line?. The Malcolm puppet is known as an Aniforms style of puppetry. Inventor Merrill Heatter Link [http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind098_malcolm.html Malcolm @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Video The entire Malcolm pilot Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Heatter-Quigley Productions Category:Non-Broadcast Pilots